Casualidades
by Sarah Snape2
Summary: Fanfic escrita em resposta ao desafio proposto pelo SnapeMione Fanfics, em que Molly Wealey por circunstâncias imprevistas encontra Severo Snape e Hermione Granger dividindo o mesmo leito.
1. Molly e Arthur discutem

Capítulo I- Molly e Arthur discutem

Na casa do Largo Grimauld toda a Ordem da Fênix se reunia trocando idéias e estratégias para a derrocada definitiva de Voldemort. Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam em seu sétimo ano e o mundo mágico a cada dia considerava mais próximo o enfrentamento final. Mesmo que a Mansão Black não lhe trouxesse boas lembranças, Harry preferia ficar ali a estar com os Durleys durante aquelas férias de Natal. Até mesmo o quadro da Sra. Black parecia menos bravio que de hábito. Hermione considerava que a velha megera, embora não admitisse deveria sentir alguma afeição pelo filho Sírius, o pária de sua linhagem.

- Molly querida- disse Arthur entrando na cozinha com estrépito.

- O que foi, Arthur? – questionou ela, cuidando com atenção da louça que se lavava por meio de magia.

- Hoje teremos um lauto jantar. – informou ele, satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Harry e Rony pararam na porta da cozinha, escutando atentamente a conversa.

- Em honra a quê? – quis saber ela, secando as mãos em uma toalha.

- A quem, Molly.. a quem...- o rosto de Arthur Weasley parecia inflar de orgulho. - O Snape conseguiu capturar Avery, Nott e Roderwood com um só lance.

- Não acredito que você esteja querendo minha colaboração para organizar um jantar para o Snape! – ela parecia indignada- Como se aquele Snape fosse boa coisa. Não... um Snape jamais seria boa coisa...- Molly estava ainda mais inflamada.

Harry limitou-se a balançar a cabeça, pois lhe parecia uma insensatez organizar um jantar em homenagem ao Snape! Justo àquele cretino que matara seu padrinho!

- Mas , Molly- Arthur interrompeu a torrente de palavras da esposa- Você tem que...

- Eu não tenho nada, Arthur! – retrucou ela, inflamada- Se Severo Snape conseguiu capturar aqueles comensais da Morte, ótimo para ele, mas sempre meu caro- ela tinha o dedo indicador a centímetros do nariz do marido- sempre é preciso que saibamos os métodos que ele usou! – Molly Weasley respirou fundo- O que foi desta vez? Alguma maldição imperdoável nova? Alguma daquelas poções alucinógenas que lê prepara? Ou algo mais grotesco como...

- Chega Molly!- Arthur interrompeu sua esposa com um grito frio, destituído de emoção- Chega! Dumbledore pediu que fizéssemos esse jantar.- Secando a testa, ele se corrigiu- Que você fizesse o jantar. Ele diz que é preciso que o Snape se sinta integrado a Ordem...

Molly parecia ainda bravia, disposta tirar a limpo toda a questão sobre o Snape, mas não gostava de questionar ordens... ordens não.. pedidos de Dumbledore, embora na maior parte dos casos não concordava com eles.

- Tudo bem, Arthur. Tudo bem- ela deu de ombros.- se foi a pedido de Dumbledore, executaremos, mas... – a mulher parou duvidosa, no meio da frase.

- Mas...- o marido ficou curioso.

- Mas quem sabe Sírius não estivesse coma razão no caso do Snape? – ela franzia a testa, demonstrando grande concentração.

- Bobagem Molly querida- comentou Arthur, saindo da cozinha antes que se iniciasse uma nova discussão. Sabia o quão a esposa poderia ser implacável e quanto o temperamento dela, era no mínimo explosivo.

O sr. Weasley saiu da cozinha e nem percebeu a presença dos dois garotos. Rony limitava-se a olhar para Harry. Sabia o quanto delicada ainda era para ele, a morte inesperada de Sírius, e mais sabia que Harry considerava Snape culpado disso.

Harry sentia os olhos do ruivo presos em si, mas não esboçou nenhuma reação. Odiava Snape desde quando o vira pela primeira vez, e mesmo inocente, o passado sempre falaria contra o ex-comensal da Morte. Mas, realmente era complicado entender porque Snape seria recebido com honras e um jantar especial na casa que fora de Sírius. Não deveria ser simplesmente por ter capturado três importantes comensais da Morte. Deveria ter algo muito serio por detrás disso, muito serio. Como Harry já sabia por experiência própria, as ordens de Dumbledore tinham um porque indiscutível e deveria ser cumpridas. Sempre! O moreno foi retirado de seu devaneio pela voz feliz de Hermione que dizia a suas costas:

- E então garotos, alguma novidade?


	2. O jantar de Snape

Capítulo II- O jantar de Snape

Os rapazes se entreolharam. Sabiam que Hermione sempre defendia Snape, sempre encontraria um ótimo jeito de dizer que ele era inocente, que ele merecia aquele jantar, que ele se arriscava sempre pela Ordem, que ele tinha a confiança de Dumbledore e por isso ninguém tinha o direito de odiá-lo.

- Não Mione, nenhuma novidade! – afirmaram os dois quase que simultaneamente.

Hermione olhou-os com estranhamento. Porém resolveu dar de ombros, deveria ser algum assunto deles, que não lhes dizia respeito.

- Ótimo, pois hoje vou jantar com meus pais.- ela parecia feliz. – Quero preveni-los sobre a guerra e sobre tudo o que pode acontecer, mesmo que eles não acreditem.

- Faz bem, Mione. – disse Harry- é bom que você aproveite ficar com seus pais enquanto ainda há tempo.- Sua voz tinha uma nota de tristeza.

Com um aceno de cabeça, Hermione se dirigiu para o interior da sala, enquanto o quadro da Sra. Black começava a vociferar:

- Sua sangue-ruim, sua suja, asquerosa...

Ela limitou-se a sorrir para o quadro. Descobrira com o passar do tempo que mostrar-se superior era o melhor remédio. No final da escada, gritou para Rony:

- Onde esta sua mãe? – ela quis saber - tenho que avisa-la que não irei jantar aqui.

- Pode deixar que eu mesmo aviso, Hermione.- disse o ruivo apressadamente. Hermione sumiu no final da escada.

Harry sorriu para o amigo.

- Uma defensora do Snape a menos!

O jantar estava sendo um sucesso. A sra. Weasley lamentou a não presença de Hermione, mas Rony justificou que era por uma boa causa.. Estaria com seus pais, coisa que não fizera com a freqüência devida naquelas férias.

Todos pareciam constrangidos a mesa, embora a comida e bebida fossem excelentes. Snape era aquele que mais mal se sentia. Sabia que lhe fizeram aquele jantar por obrigação. E mesmo, ele estava ali porque Dumbledore ordenara. O velho mago dissera que ele queria que ele se entrosasse mais com os componentes da Ordem. Naquele instante tudo o que ele mais queria era estar em sua masmorra escura sorvendo um cálice de vinho e lendo um bom livro e não aturando essas conversinhas chatas e esnobes. Todos conversavam entre si, e por incrível que pareça ninguém queria conversa com o homenageado. Por sua vez, o que Snape mais queria era sair de lá. O ambiente era opressivo, e por vezes ele tinha impressão de que aquele era um compromisso do qual todos queriam livrar-se. Inclusive ele. Estava rezando para a hora da sobremesa chegasse logo. Não via a hora de sair dali. Mas todos pareciam estar muito bem, se divertindo muito e parecia que alguns nem imaginavam que estava na hora de encerrar o maldito jantar.

Harry e Rony observavam o homenageado com uma espécie de indignação expressa nas faces e Snape não era indiferente a isso. Queria poder levantar-se e espancar aqueles dois... Eles precisavam mesmo de uma boa lição.

Optou por uma alternativa. Sairia pela tangente. Não agüentava mais ser ignorado, ou quando não o; eram os olhares acusadores que todos lhe delegavam vez por outra. Simulou um mal estar. A sra. Weasley, prestativa como sempre, ofereceu-lhe um medicamento, mas ele fazendo-se de ofendido não aceitou.

- È apenas uma leve dor de cabeça, Molly.- disse ele, com expressão mordaz, o que acabou por assustar a sra. Weasley. – Apenas vou descansar um pouco antes de ir embora. E sem mais avisos, ele levantou-se da mesa e partiu em direção a sala de estar.

Ninguém o seguiu. E isso que ele era o grande homenageado da noite. Imagine se não fosse assim.

Tencionava ficar mais alguns instantes na casa. Somente o tempo necessário para que todos fossem embora e ele pudesse sair e desaparar até as proximidades de Hogwarts.


	3. Snape ainda na mansão Black?

Capítulo III- Snape ainda na mansão Black?

As horas se passavam e nada dos malditos convidados irem embora. Parecia mesmo que a festa ficara realmente animada depois que ele se retirara. Agora eram ouvidas risadas altas e até musicas levemente cantaroladas. Por mais de uma vez ele se ergueu e pensou em ir embora. Mas se fizesse isso, era capaz de Dumbledore o castigar fazendo-o vir novamente a uma palhaçada parecida com aquela. O melhor era ficar mesmo, até a festa acabar... Ele sorriu com sarcasmo... Ser o homenageado não era como ser o anfitrião?

Snape agora tinha certeza de que todos o tinham esquecido. Era levemente possível que a Sra. Weasley se lembrasse dele, mas mesmo isso não era certo. Quem sabe pudesse subir, aproveitar para tirar um cochilo. Aquelas solicitações de Voldemort o matavam. O Lord das Trevas, sempre exigira e continuava exigindo dedicação integral. E Dumbledore também. E ele era um homem só. Um homem forte e corajoso, mas mesmo assim um só homem, e Dumbledore que sabia que sua vida dupla parecia ignorar isso.

Levemente, ele subiu as escadas. A velha Black não se dava mais o trabalho de implicar com ele. O quadro era um dos motivos pelos quais ele odiava ir até lá. A velha sabia que ele era mestiço e não um puro-sangue como todos acreditavam. E por raiva, bem típica dos Black, era capaz de revelar isso na hora mais inoportuna.

Abriu a primeira porta no corredor. Iria procurar algum ambiente desocupado. Era um quarto de casal, bagunçado, com roupas explodindo para fora do guarda-roupas sem nenhuma cerimônia.

Snape bateu a porta.

Em outra posta era o banheiro.

Numa outra mais um quarto cheio de camas e logros Weasley espalhados na porta, procurando pegar o primeiro desavisado que aparecesse, e que obviamente não seria ele. Um sorriso sarcástico se formou em seus lábios. Tinha que reconhecer a genialidade dos gêmeos, embora mal canalizada, era genialidade.

Estava começando a se impacientar e a cogitar desistir do descanso, mas descer e ter que voltar para aquele jantar insuportável não era uma boa alternativa. Abriu mais algumas portas e todos os dormitórios estavam ocupados. Por fim, abriu uma porta, e não encontrou ali nenhum sinal de ocupação. Atirou-se na cama, que exalava um leve odor de rosas, cobriu-se e dormiu.

O jantar continuava animado e ninguém se dera conta de que Snape não voltara. Quando estavam bebendo o cafezinho, Hermione chegou, toda feliz da casa de seus pais. O jantar dela parecia ter sido um sucesso. E por esse motivo ela juntou-se aos outros para o café.

- Mas que jantar fabuloso! – comentou ela, olhando ao redor.- Tinha algum motivo especial?

- Claro, Hermione. – disse Lupin, franzindo as sobrancelhas.- Era dedicado ao Snape, você não sabia? Mas de qualquer forma ele já deve ter ido embora mesmo.

- Não, não sabia - disse ela olhando Harry e Rony - Ninguém me avisou. Mas de qualquer modo o jantar com meus pais foi maravilhoso. – comentou ela.

A partir daí todos começaram a conversar,a trocar idéias, a fazer planos até altas horas. Aos poucos forma se despedindo uns dos outros e ficando cada qual em seus respectivo quarto. O de Hermione ficava quase no final do corredor.

A moça sentia-se muito cansada. Embora tivesse passado no teste para desaparatar isso lhe requeria muita energia. Por um segundo ao abrir a porta e a claridade entrar no quarto teve a impressão de ver alguém em sua cama, mas sacudiu a cabeça achando estar louca e exausta. Sim, era a exaustão que lhe fazia ver coisas, imaginar coisas que não estavam presentes.

Hermione só tirou os sapatos e deitou-se em cima dos cobertores. Em um minuto adormeceu.

Na manhã seguinte foi despertada por um grito:

- Impossível! – era a voz de Molly Weasley que a cada palavra ia se tornando mais estridente- Seu salafrário... Sempre disse que não devíamos confiar em você. E agora isso.

Hermione arregalou os olhos. Não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo. E virou-se para o lado... Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver, a seu lado na cama, Severo Snape!


	4. Tudo não passa de mentira

Capítulo IV- Tudo não passa de mentira

- Tarado!

- Salafrário!

- Cachorro!

- Vil!

- Ordinário!

- Pedófilo!

Molly Weasley atirava todos os insultos de que se lembrava em Snape que estava atônito, e com muita surpresa também percebeu que dividida a cama com Hermione Granger. Com um salto ele se arremessou ao outro lado do quarto. Mas que situação grotesca era aquela? Desde quando, mas como que aquela garota estava na cama dele? Ou ele na dela?

A voz de Molly Weasley estava estridente e dentro em pouco a Ordem da Fênix toda se espremia para tentar espreitar o que estava acontecendo dentro do quarto. Snape olhava a tudo perplexo. De certo modo, sentia que a Sra. Weasley seria capaz de esgana-lo. Harry e Rony se precipitaram para dentro do quarto olhando-o como que desejando lançar-lhe uma maldição imperdoável.

A confusão estava instaurada. O quarto estava cheio de gente, alguns perguntavam a Hermione o que ele fizera, se estava sob domínio de alguma maldição, se isso ocorria há muito tempo...

A Sra. Weasley agora se debulhava em lágrimas, mas mesmo assim investiu contra Snape, que continuava no canto do quarto apenas observando o que ocorria. A mulher deu alguns socos no peito do mestre de poções, que lhe segurou as mãos e disse simplesmente:

- Não é nada disso que você esta pensando, Molly!

- Não estou pensando nada! Eu vi, eu vi tudo! - ela bufou, tentando dar mais um soco no peito do professor!- Você estava abusando de Hermione.

Snape pensou que se calando faria com que a torrente de palavras dela terminaria, mas isso só aconteceu com a interferência do Sr. Weasley.

- Molly, cale-se. – Ao falar isso Snape soltou as mãos da mulher - Vamos ouvir o que Hermione tem a dizer sobre isso.

- Ela não tem nada para dizer – voltou a vociferar Molly, preparando-se para investir novamente, contra Snape. – Eu vi tudo, não vamos...

- Sra. Weasley, eu quero falar.- era a voz suave de Hermione que se sobressaía as demais, e o burburinho cessou.

- Querida, você está abalada demais...- começou Molly -... Eu entendo perfeitamente que você...

- Molly, ela quer falar - disse Tonks com frieza, pois não gostava destes rompantes protetorais da Sra. Weasley.

- Sra. Weasley, o que foi que a senhora viu exatamente? – Hermione quis saber.

- Ora querida, você e aquele desclassificado estavam deitados juntos nesta cama. – ela apontou na direção de Snape, acusadoramente. Isso escandalizou alguns presentes, mas Hermione continuou firme.

- Pergunto-lhe, sra. Weasley: sou maior de idade?

- È.- disse ela, perplexa.

- A senhora é minha mãe, ou de alguma maneira responsável por mim?- Isso gerou alguns burburinhos.

- Hermione, eu... Olhe...

- È minha mãe ou responsável por mim? - Hermione perguntou incisivamente.

- Nnnão. – Molly parecia sem jeito.

-Snape é solteiro, livre e desimpedido. – O professor não conseguia imaginar onde a srta. Granger queria chegar. Estava achando aquilo estranho, mas perceber que Molly Weasley e sua fúria assassina perdiam terreno sempre era interessante. – Eu sou maior de idade e não tenho namorado – continuou Hermione- Perante essa circunstância, qual é o real problema de eu e Severo estarmos dividindo a mesma cama?

Foram ouvidos gritos silenciosos quando Hermione pronunciou estas palavras e Snape se permitiu dar um sorriso furtivo. A srta. Granger estava fora de si. Só poderia ser isso. Ou estava a fim de incomodar Molly Weasley, sempre uma ótima pedida, afinal a mulher era implicante.

- Hermione, você deve estar dominada pela maldição Império.- era voz de Harry aproximando-se da amiga.

- Harry, estou totalmente sóbria e consciente de meus atos. – ela sorriu candidamente para o amigo - Me diga porque não posso dividir minha cama com Severo?

- Você só pode estar louca! – era Rony quem afirmava.

- Rony, você esta louco em supor, em achar que eu passaria a vida inteira esperando por um sinal seu. – ela desdenhou o amigo - Simplesmente, divido minha cama com quem eu bem quiser e não é problema seu... – e ela olhou em torno - e de nenhum de você.

- Hermione, minha querida - Molly começou a falar - você...

- Sra. Weasley, por mais que eu lhe respeite - falou Hermione secamente- a senhora não tem o direito de interferir na minha vida. Relaciono-me com quem quiser e que eu saiba não preciso lhe prestar contas!

Molly baixou a cabeça, estava totalmente surpresa com a atitude de Hermione. Seu envolvimento com Snape deveria ser realmente importante.

- E mais - ela continuou olhando para os presentes - minha vida pessoal não é da conta de nenhum de vocês. Façam o favor de se retirar do meu quarto.

Ninguém se moveu. Todos pareciam perplexos com a confirmação da revelação do relacionamento entre Snape e Hermione.

- Agora! – disse Snape.- Saiam já daqui e aproveitem para cuidar de suas vidas! – Snape começou a toca-los para sair do quarto. Todos olhavam pasmos para Hermione e dela para Snape e retornavam a olhar. Mas aos poucos foram todos saindo. Harry e Rony tinham expressões incrédulas no rosto e Molly parecia profundamente ofendida. Quando ela saiu do quarto Snape fechou a porta e trancou-a com magia.

Ao virar-se para falar com Hermione, saber o que a levara a dizer tudo aquilo, deparou-se com a moça, deitada na cama rindo até não poder mais. Ela parecia divertir-se muito e francamente ele também estava divertido pela situação. Não acreditava que depois de tantos anos, alguém ainda fosse em sã consciência acreditar que alguma mulher no mundo quisesse um relacionamento deste tipo com ele. Hermione gargalhava e ele também teve que sorrir. Era uma situação hilária.

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela na cama, e observou-a rir.

Depois de um certo tempo, ela sentou-se na cama , enxugou as lágrimas dos olhos e começou a falar.

- Professor, desculpe por tê-lo colocado nesta enrascada. – ela sorria - desculpe também por ter lhe chamado por seu primeiro nome sem a autorização. Apenas achei que daria mais credibilidade a história.

- Quanto a isso, não resta dúvida, srta. – ele concordou com frieza.

- Na realidade, esta situação é muito hilária, professor. Realmente, uma casualidade tremenda o senhor ter vindo parar na minha cama. Mas essas coisas acontecem -comentou ela filosoficamente- Suponho que o senhor tenha acho que este quarto estava vago e tirou um cochilo. Molly, claro fez uma tempestade num copo de água, nem percebeu que não estamos em trajes de dormir...

- Mas, srta. - disse Snape- a senhorita inventou um suposto relacionamento, ou melhor, deu bases a esse tipo de comentário. Já lhe ocorreu o alcance que pode vir a ter essa história?- ele quis saber.

- O senhor está preocupado com sua reputação? – ela estranhou a declaração dele.

- Para usar um termo de gíria, minha reputação é mais suja do que pau de galinheiro. Não- considerou ele- O que me preocupa é a sua reputação. Pense, srta. o que todos dirão ao saberem de tal pretenso relacionamento... o que dirão da srta. Acusações de todo o tipo, especialmente quanto a sua sanidade mental.

- E o que mais o senhor acha que poderia ser feito nestas circunstâncias? – ela comentou - Se eu não inventasse esse pretenso relacionamento, Molly faria tamanho escândalo que o senhor poderia até ser preso.

- Não duvido.- retrucou ele.

- Professor, entenda que não existia outra forma de nos livrarmos disso. – ela continuou - agora sustentamos essa história por uma ou duas semanas e fim. Terminamos tudo por incompatibilidade de gênios.

- E eu tenho alguma escolha, srta?- quis saber Snape contrariado.

- Não! – ela sorriu.

NA: Não, não é apenas mera impressão de vocês. Eu não gosto nem um pouco da Molly Weasley e odeio-a ainda mais quando ela interfere diretamente na vida de nosso shipper. Aproveitei para destratá-la, em alto estilo, claro, por causa desta fic e da fic "Lectus Conjugalis!" da Noctivague. Morte a Molly Weasley, heheheheheheeh


	5. Percepções de Snape

Capítulo V- Percepções de Snape

Snape sentia-se mal com aquele plano elaborado habilmente pela srta. Granger, embora fosse obrigado a concordar de que na situação enfrentada não existia nenhuma solução plausível, ou melhor, não ocorria a ele nenhuma situação plausível.

Uma coisa ficara bem clara, a srta. Granger, não gostava nem um pouco de Molly Weasley, mas na verdade, ele não sabia exatamente de alguém que gostasse da Sra. Weasley, mulherzinha impertinente.

Snape ficara placidamente sentado numa cadeira enquanto esperava a srta. Granger terminar seu banho e preparar-se para ir tomar café. O café da manhã seria uma sensação. Ele limitou-se a sorrir, mas era fato de que estava se divertindo muito com a situação. Talvez mais até que a srta. Granger!

O café da manha fora sensacional, embora Snape detestasse ser o centro das atenções. Ninguém falava nem com ele, nem com Hermione. Na verdade, reinava um silêncio sepulcral na mesa. Apenas ele e Hermione conversavam, buscando manter a farsa, se é que se poderia considerar conversar quando ela falava e ele respondia com assentimentos de cabeça ou leves resmungos.

Depois do café, ele tinha que voltar a Hogwarts, e pensava num jeito de comunicar isso a srta. Granger sem perceberem que eles nada tinham em comum.

- Hermione, tenho que voltar. – comentou ele, baixando o tom de voz - Alvo me espera.

- Claro - respondeu ela, sorrindo - acompanho você até a porta. Hermione se ergueu, e segurando sua mão, andaram lado a lado. Snape não pode deixar de perceber que a mão dela era muito quente, em comparação a sua, sempre gélida.

Na porta, houve um momento difícil. Em tese era a despedida de um casal, e Hermione percebendo a situação e todos os olhares curiosos que apareciam na porta da cozinha para observar a cena, aproximou-se do professor, e pedindo desculpas, beijou-lhe levemente o lábio. Alguns Ohs! De admiração foram ouvidos e naquele instante até os mais descrentes passaram a acreditar no fato do relacionamento entre os dois. Snape simplesmente ficou petrificado. Não sabia o que fazer e talvez fosse melhor não fazer nada mesmo.

Com dificuldade, o mestre de Poções caminhou em direção a porta e saiu, sentindo as rajadas de vento em seu rosto. No mesmo instante, Hermione observava os curiosos da Ordem da Fênix e com um sorriso de triunfo se dirigiu a sala de estar, subindo a seguir as escadas rumo a seu quarto

Aquela situação era engraçada, além de extremamente constrangedora, pensava Snape enquanto respondia à carta diária da srta. Granger. A moça lhe dissera que seria interessante se eles mantivessem correspondências, endossaria ainda mais a historia toda. Típico relacionamento de amantes. O pior fora à reação de Dumbledore quando Snape lhe contara o ocorrido. O velho mago quase caíra da cadeira de tanto rir, imaginando as expressões de espanto de todos na Ordem. E depois, claro Snape soubera que alguns dentre eles, Harry e Rony escreveram cartas ao diretor, afirmando que Hermione enlouquecera ou quaisquer expressões depreciativas do gênero.

O velho mago disse a Snape que isso lhe serviria de lição e que ele deveria agradecer a srta. Granger o fato de não ter sido linchado naquele dia da fatal "descoberta", pois muitos dos membros da Ordem queriam ver Snape no mínimo muito ferido.

O fato é que desde o dia em que a srta. Granger o beijara, e fora realmente isso que acontecera, seu coração havia degelado perceptivelmente. As cartas dela eram amáveis e educadas, sempre pareciam preocupadas com ele. Claro era mero truque se algum por algum acaso as interceptassem, mas eram gentis. Acima de tudo gentil... E, Snape conjeturou consigo mesmo, que fazia muito tempo que ninguém era gentil com ele.

Com certo temor, ele olhou a ampulheta e observou que teria, em alguns minutos um encontro com Hermione na sede da Ordem. Infelizmente não era só com ela. Toda a Ordem estaria reunida. Eram reuniões de praxe, e ele torcia que todos já houvessem falado de seu "relacionamento" com ela até a exaustão e talvez os deixassem em paz.

Ao desaparatar na porta da Ordem, encontrou Hermione, serenamente a sua espera. Instintivamente ele fez um movimento na direção da moça, beijando-a levemente nos lábios. Hermione apenas olhou o homem surpresa, e com um sorriso delicado pegou a mão gelada dele, e entraram na casa. A reunião não havia começado, mas assim que eles apareceram às conversas cessaram e todos os olhares se dirigiram ao par.

- Continuamos sendo o centro das atenções, então - disse Snape com frieza.

- Temo que sim. – concordou Hermione.

Os dois sentaram-se de fronte a lareira, e Hermione mostrou ao mestre de Poções um livro que adquirira sobre plantas carnívoras e Snape examinou-o com interesse. Os minutos seguintes se passaram assim: os dois conversando sentados juntos de fronte a lareira.

Snape não conseguiu conter o pensamento de que quando a claridade refletia nos cabelos da srta. Granger parecia que ela adquiria ainda mais luz própria. Parecia até refletir o sol.

Porém, logo o encanto terminou e a reunião começou.

Planos de praxe, as mesmas discussões, mas a atenção de Snape estava na respiração da srta. Granger, nos movimentos da srta. Granger. Ele meramente concordava com a cabeça a todas as palavras ditas por Alvo, mas não sabia repeti-las se fosse preciso. Não estava ali, estava em outra dimensão imerso em pensamentos que envolviam a srta. Granger, somente ele e Hermione.

Ao final da reunião enquanto todos conversavam detalhes inúteis, Hermione simplesmente lhe disse:

- Porque o senhor não volta aqui amanhã a noite para terminarmos de discutir o livro?


	6. Beijo Casual?

NA: Agradeço a todos os que acompanharam essa fic simples e totalmente despretensiosa. O final é singelo, mas é feliz! Em especial meu muito obrigada a Sheyla Snape pelo apreço e apoio na questão desta fic.

Beijos

Sarah

Capítulo VI- Beijo casual?

-Tem certeza de que isso não lhe causaria incômodos, srta. Granger?- ele perguntou desejando que ela respondesse que não lhe causaria problemas, que seria um prazer estar com ele naquela noite seguinte e mais, que não o convidava apenas para constar e cumprir as tolas normas sociais. Queria que ele de alguma forma dissesse que gostava mesmo da presença dele, de estar em sua companhia. O homem apenas sacudiu a cabeça, em contrariedade com seus pensamentos, afinal era ou não era Severo Snape?

- Nenhum incomodo, professor. – ela retorquiu- seria um prazer recebê-lo, para continuar nossa conversa. – ela sorriu um sorriso quente e amável.

- Então estamos combinados. – disse ele, saindo da porta. Não havia ninguém por perto, mas mesmo assim ele aproximou-se da moça beijando-a levemente nos lábios. Talvez, conjeturou ele- pudesse haver alguém.

Hermione estava surpresa e feliz ao ver que a situação tão casualmente criada, realmente estava dando frutos. Snape degelara perceptivelmente com ela, nem parecendo à mesma pessoa. Fora uma coincidência feliz tê-lo em sua cama naquele dia. Pena que não fosse ainda como ela gostaria, mas tudo se encaminhava bem. Não se importava que todos a considerassem louca, que Harry e Rony houvessem se afastado, e ela descobrira depois que eles não passavam de dois pesos mortos atados em suas pernas. Era ótima a vida sem eles, e sem Molly Weasley policiando todos os seus atos. Além de Snape o grande lucro de tudo aquilo fora ter conseguido sair da área de influencia da Sra. Weasley.

E Snape.. acalentara aquele sonho por muitos anos, muitos anos amara aquele homem sabendo que ele não lhe dirigiria um olhar, as vezes nem mesmo para odiá-la e agora, parecia fascinado por ela, encantado. Preferia que o suposto namoro continuasse para sempre, que não houvesse tempo pré-determinado nem nada do gênero. Que o sisudo Severo Snape realmente conseguisse olha-la com outros olhos além de a sabe-tudo irritante que ele adorava humilhar na escola.

Snape caminhava pelas masmorras de Hogwarts, com um rumo definido, embora na realidade gostasse mesmo era de ter ficado na sede da ordem, com a Srta. Granger. Ele se recriminada intimamente por pensar assim. A srta. Granger, apenas estava se aproveitando de uma oportunidade para se livrar de pesos indesejáveis, de companhias discutíveis e da intragável Molly Weasley. Não queria na verdade nada com ele. O problema, segundo Snape era que dia-a-dia ele, o insensível, com o coração tão ou mais penetrável que um bloco de mármore, gostava mais e mais do joguinho que casualmente fora atirado em seu colo. Era interessante fingir que havia alguém no mundo que gostava dele, que se preocupava com ele, e mais, que essa pessoa era do sexo feminino e não era apenas e tão somente Alvo Dumbledore. Era obvio que ela não nutria interesses por ele e por este motivo que tinha que não se deixar envolver mais do que já estava envolvido. Era justamente esse o problema. Ele estava muito envolvido... Envolvido demais pela trama inventada inocentemente pela sabe-tudo.. Inocentemente? – ele coçou a cabeça num sinal de perplexidade. Parecia mesmo inocente, mas será que era natural? Será que a srta. Granger tinha algum plano por trás disso? Será que ele era mero joguete nas mãos de uma garota sagaz que usava seu charme para induzi-lo a participar dessa trama? Não sabia, não queria e ao mesmo tempo queria saber, precisava saber.

Hermione estava sentada de fronte a lareira esperando pela chegada de Snape. Durante todas as noites naquela semana, ele viera até a sede da ordem, fazer companhia a ela, conversar sobre livros e mesmo apenas ficar em silêncio, observando as achas crisparem. Sabia perfeitamente que depois de decorridas duas semanas não era mais necessário continuar com a farsa do namoro engodo. Todas as pessoas que se relacionavam com eles, e mesmo as que somente os conheciam socialmente sabiam do envolvimento. Obviamente ninguém iria se surpreender quando soubessem do rompimento, pois na opinião geral era impossível alguém em sã consciência agüentar a companhia de Snape por muito tempo.

Um leve farfalhar fez com que Hermione percebesse que Snape chegara. Como todas as noites, ele lhe daria um leve beijo e sentaria na poltrona a seu lado.

- Boa Noite! – ela falou sorrindo, enquanto ele se acomodasse.

- Olá, srta. Granger- respondeu polidamente.

- Acho que temos um assunto importante para tratar.- ela fechou o livro que estivera lendo e virou seu rosto na direção do recém-chegado.

- E qual seria? – ele franziu as sobrancelhas desconfiado de que o momento que tanto temia, o final do namoro engodo havia chegado.

- Bem, - ela evidentemente procurava as palavras certas- faz duas semanas que estamos sustentando este namoro, professor.- ela suspirou, mas sabia que tinha que fazer isso, não poderia mantê-lo atrelado a uma historia que ela elaborara baseada numa mera casualidade- Creio que esta na hora de..

- Entendo! – ele baixou os olhos em direção a lareira- Acho que seria conveniente inventarmos uma mesma história, para não haver nenhuma distorção de informações- ele parecia frio e metódico. Já que era para acabar que fosse em grande estilo.

Hermione não acreditava mesmo que ele fosse dizer algo diferente disso. Era serio demais para tal.

- O ideal- continuou ele- seria que você me deixasse por algum motivo que você ache melhor, fica a sua escolha. Não será difícil dizer que não é possível me aturar ou qualquer amenidade neste gênero- ele comentou com seu tom de voz mais gélido.

- Como o senhor achar melhor- ela limitou-se a concordar.

Depois passaram a elaborar os detalhes do rompimento, tudo com uma precisão cientifica, como se estivessem elaborando uma poção conjuntamente.

Na saída, não era mais preciso encenar nada. Fora uma convivência pacifica e feliz que durara o tempo pré-programado para tal. Apenas isso! Quando Hermione, levemente tristonha foi abrira porta, foi surpreendida pela mão gélida de Snape em seu rosto. Era um toque frio, mas suave, e ela fechou os olhos tentando aproveitar ao máximo aquele momento. Para Snape, o rosto dela era quente, tranqüilo, até de uma tranqüilidade e docilidades comoventes. Surpreendeu-se com o fato dela ter fechado os olhos. Porque faria isso?

A tentação de beija-la foi mais forte que ele, e isso que Snape era um homem cujas emoções demoraram para aflorar, mas quando surgiam nada poderia detê-las.

Hermione ainda de olhos fechados, sentiu os lábios dele colados nos seus, e dali surgiu um beijo quente, cheio de paixão, de desejo, daqueles que não se quer que termine jamais.

No final do beijo, ela abriu os olhos, inquirindo diretamente um par de olhos negros como a noite que estavam de fronte a ela.

Snape limitou-se a sorrir e a beija-la novamente, com mais intensidade do que na primeira vez.

Na manhã seguinte possivelmente Molly Weasley, caso entrasse no quarto de Hermione, veria lá o professor Severo Snape, porém desta vez, diferentemente da outra, não teria sido por mera casualidade.

FIM


End file.
